


I'm A Screamer Baby Make Me A Mute

by LouisTomlinGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Harry punishes Louis, Light Dom/sub, Louis Accidentally Kisses Liam, Louis' Poor Bottom, M/M, Pain Kink, Punishment, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTomlinGirl/pseuds/LouisTomlinGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Lilo accidentally kissed on stage, Harry saw. He was not very happy with Louis and decided Louis needed to be shown who gets to touch him. Or pound into him. Same thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm A Screamer Baby Make Me A Mute

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm really excited this is my first fic! :D I knew the moment I saw the accidental kiss that it would be a great smut fic so I decided I would try my hand at writing one! Comments and suggestions for improvement are encouraged and welcome! I hope you guys enjoy! <3

Louis and Liam knew it immediately once it happened. 

Of course, after the fact it was much too late. The damage was done. They all saw it and they all knew Louis' ass would be done after tonight.

At the exact moment it happened Harry was in the middle of talking to the crowd of fans however he did not miss the accidental kiss that had just happened. He realized that he had froze and cut off mid-sentence when it happened, but he managed to quickly snap out of it. The show continued as usual and Louis only prayed that maybe, JUST maybe Harry didn't see anything. 

Once the show was finished and all the boys dropped down under the stage Louis went to give Harry a kiss only to receive the cold shoulder. He couldn't seriously be mad about an accidental kiss, could he? Liam and Niall's eyes both grew wide after watching the encounter then they both looked at Louis, who could only gulp in response. He just stood there watching Harry's tall figure walk farther away from him, then the other boys patted him on the shoulder as they walked past him too.

Louis sighed to himself. "This is going to be a long night." 

All the boys walked out into the cold Birmingham air ducking away from the screaming fans and bright flashes of the paparazzi cameras. Harry did his signature sweep back of his hair as he climbed into the black van, Louis climbing in shortly after him. The whole ride was silent. Louis didn't try to speak, he just knew he would get it all once they got back into their hotel room.

Once they were inside Harry closed and locked the door, he slowly turned to Louis who was already staring at him waiting for anything that was going to happen. He knew Harry wasn't really going to ignore him all night, and he knew he wouldn't yell either but his anger had to come out some how. Which did frighten Louis quite a bit, I mean come on look at him he could snap Louis' ass in a second. 

Without a word Harry scooped up Louis and pinned him against the wall with a hard thud. He gripped Louis' jaw roughly but gentle enough to not choke him and slid his tongue into his mouth. Louis somewhat startled by the quick roughness of the kissing became light headed and just let Harry lead the way. Small groans were vibrating in their mouths as the kissing became more intense while they also tried to breathe at the same time. Harry unexpectedly grabbed hold of Louis' bum tightly and carried him to the bedroom, he threw Louis onto the bed and turned him over so his back side was facing up at him. 

Harry leaned over Louis body and grabbed hold of his hair in his big fist, jerking Louis' head back.

"You were a bad boy tonight baby now you need to be punished," Harry said in his low growly voice that he knew always turned Louis on.

Only a whimper escaped Louis lips, when Harry roughly began yanking down Louis' pants and briefs all he could do was wait. A quick hard slap came down onto Louis' right cheek and he let out a small cry as the sting stayed long after the strike.

"I'm sorry Haz, i'll be a good boy from now on," Louis pleaded, although what Harry was doing seemed mean he knew that Louis loved it. Why fight and yell when you can spank and fuck, right? Another blow to Louis right cheek and then a first one quickly to his left, then both of Harry's big hands gripped Louis' cheeks tightly spreading him open. Harry released Louis' cheeks and spanked him a final time to get one last whimper to escape Louis' mouth.

Harry finished pulling off Louis' tight jeans from around his ankles before pulling off his shirt and removing his pants and briefs as well. He reached into their baggy of supplies from inside his suitcase next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, Louis managed to take off his own shirt in the process and eagerly awaited Harry to return with his round ass prominently perked into the air. 

Harry turned and saw the sight in front of him on the bed, he loved Louis being needy and so ready for his cock but he couldn't let that waver the task at hand. Louis was being punished and he wasn't going to stop until Louis was a shaking panting mess on the bed. He tossed the lube next Louis' side and grabbed Louis' cheeks firmly and without any warning for Louis dove his tongue right into Louis' little pink hole. He moaned out loud and gripped the sheets with all he could, Harry not letting up any kept vigorously licking and prodding into Louis. 

"Oh god Harry yess-" His breath hitched when a finger slid inside him and began fucking inside him all while Harry's hot tongue and breathe were still on him. Harry quickly fucked him with his middle finger then simultaneously got his pointer finger wet and slid it inside, loving the noises he was getting out of his bad boy. 

After a third finger was added and Louis was a quivering begging mess Harry decided it wasn't much of a punishment if Louis was getting all the attention so he quickly removed his fingers, earning a sad whimper from Louis, turned him over and brought Louis to sit up so his face was right at Harry's fully hard dick. Louis looked up at him with slightly watery eyes as Harry's hand slid to the back of Louis' neck gripping his hair tight as Louis wrapped his lips around his cock. Harry dropped his head back and moaned loudly at the feeling of Louis sweet lips, he began moving Louis' head slowly but quickly picking up the pace till his cock was ramming into the back of Louis' throat and he was gagging around the fullness in his mouth.

Harry didn't stop until he felt Louis had been thoroughly throat fucked and by that time Louis' eyes were almost blood shot with tears from being gagged, Harry pulled Louis' head back until he was fully out of his mouth with an elaborate pop. Louis looked up at him with lust in his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Please fuck me, Haz I need it." Louis begged. Harry grinned and grabbed the lube coating his cock fully. He gripped Louis' chin between his thumb and pointer finger and kissed him roughly before pushing Louis back onto the bed.

"I'll show you that i'm the only one you can kiss." He grabbed Louis' legs and brought them over his shoulders to get in as deep as possible and to be able to his Louis' prostate each time. Louis might not be able to sing tomorrow.

"Only you babe, always you." Louis pleaded.

Harry lined up his cock to Louis hole and slowly pushed all the way in till his pelvis was touching Louis' balls. Louis' eyes rolled back as he closed them and let out long groan. Harry gripped the back of Louis' thighs so his legs were slightly bent while still keeping his feet up on Harry's shoulders, giving him a nice view of Louis being stretched around his cock. Just as Louis had some time to get used to being filled up Harry began mercilessly pounding into him, he almost didn't even have time to breathe or moan but then the feeling of Harry hitting his prostate so roughly caught up to him.

"Fuck yes Haz more it feels so good fuck" He was able to mutter out in between each of Harry's deep thrusts. Harry tilted his head back biting at his lip trying to suppress the usual 'good boy' praises he would give Louis for being so flexible and willing to take him this roughly. Maybe he'd praise him afterword but for now this was punishment.

Louis' legs began twitching and he clenched around Harry's cock with the heat building in the pit of his stomach chasing his orgasm all while his own cock hasn't been touched.

"M-shit Harry m'gonna cum," Louis moans loudly, the sound of loud skin slapping and Louis' high pitched moans echoing in the room. Neither of them are going to last much longer they both have shiny chests from sweating and Harry's long curls are sticking to his neck. He knows he has to pound as hard and fast as he can to finish Louis off, he moves his hands from the back of Louis' thighs to one on each side of Louis' head and brings his knees up to each side of Louis' bum on the bed and thrusts with the intent to wreck Louis with all he can.

Louis lets out one final loud cry before shooting cum up between their bodies clenching tightly around Harry which only led him closer to his own orgasm.

"Ah shit-" Harry groaned deeply into Louis' ear while cumming deep inside him. He slowed his thrusts to a stop and let Louis' legs slide down from his shoulders, they laid there breathing heavily for a few moments trying to regain any strength to move or even speak. Harry turned Louis face towards him and gave him a soft peck on the lips while patting his sweaty fringe out of his face a little. 

"You were such a good boy taking me like that baby," Harry smiles. Louis can only weakly grin back, his eyes barely open.

"I love you Haz i'm sorry about what happened with Li, it was an accident I swear I only want you and your lips." Louis whispers and Harry can't help but grin and admire his beautiful fiance.

"Shhh it's okay Lou I love you too." Harry gives Louis one last kiss before getting up and stretching, he goes to the bathroom and wets a cloth to wipe himself and Louis off. He turned on the fan and climbed back into bed with an already half asleep Louis sprawled out just as he had left him, he cleans up the mess on Louis' little tummy and gives it a small kiss. He lays back on the bed with his back to Louis and instinctively Louis wraps his arm around Harry's waist so that he can be the little spoon. 

"Good night Lou I love you."

"I love you too Haz good night."


End file.
